prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Alexa Bliss
| birth_place = Κολόμπους, Οχάιο, ΗΠΑ | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Bill DeMott Sara Amato | debut = 20 Ιουνίου 2013 | retired = }} Η Alexis "Lexi" Kaufman '''(9 Αυγούστου 1991) είναι Αμερικανίδα επαγγελματίας παλαίστρια που εργάζεται στο WWE με το όνομα '''Alexa Bliss, όπου εμφανίζεται στο SmackDown brand. Είναι δύο φορές πρώην WWE SmackDown Women's Champion, τρεις φορές WWE Raw Women's Champion και μια φορά WWE Women's Tag Team Champion με τη Nikki Cross. Το Μάιο του 2013 υπέγραψε συμβόλαιο με το WWE και μεταφέρθηκε στο WWE Performance Center και στο developmental brand του WWE, το NXT στο Ορλάντο της Φλόριντα των Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών. Το Μάιο του 2015, συμμάχησε με τους NXT Tag Team Champions Buddy Murphy και Wesley Blake και έτσι έγινε η valet τους. Η Bliss έκανε το ντεμπούτο της στο κύριο ρόστερ στο SmackDown brand τον Ιούλιο του 2016 και προχώρησε στη κατάκτηση του SmackDown Women's Championship μετά από πέντε μήνες. Στο Elimination Chamber το Φεβρουάριο του 2017, έχασε το title, όμως μετά από εννέα ημέρες το επανέκτησε για να γίνει η πρώτη champion που το έχει κερδίσει δύο φορές. Στη WrestleMania 33 η Bliss έχασε το championship σε ένα match που περιείχε όλες τις παλαίστριες του SmackDown. Στις 10 Απριλίου η Bliss μεταφέρθηκε στο Raw λόγω του WWE Superstar Shake-up. Μετά από λίγες εβδομάδες, νίκησε στο Payback για να γίνει η Raw Women's Champion, ούσα η πρώτη που κατάφερε να κερδίσει το Women's Championship του SmackDown και του Raw. Τέσσερις μήνες αργότερα στο SummerSlam, έχασε το title. Η Bliss έγινε ξανά Raw Women's Champion μετά από οκτώ ημέρες σε ένα επεισόδιο του Raw. Σε ορισμένες περιπτώσεις κατάφερε να διατηρήσει το championship της, μεταξύ των οποίων ήταν το πρώτο Women's Elimination Chamber match στο ομώνυμο pay-per-view. Στο wrestling * Finishers ** Sparkle Splash / Twisted Bliss (Rounding Moonsault) **DDT – 2016-παρόν * Signature moves ** Diving somersault evasion ** Neck Wrench **''Glitter Blizzard'' (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) **''Glitz Flip'' / Insult to Injury (Standing moonsault double knee drop) **Keylock **Stomps to the head **Chokehold STO **Legsweep **Forearm Smash **Over the Shoulder arm drag **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown, sometimes transitioned into an inside cradle *'Managers' **Blake and Murphy *'Υπήρξε manager στους' **Blake and Murphy *'Παρωνύμια' ** "Five Feet of Fury" ** "Little Miss Bliss" * Entrance themes ** "Bling Bling" από τη Hollywood Music (NXT, 8 Μαΐου 2014 – 25 Σεπτεμβρίου 2014) ** "'''Blissful"' από τους CFO$ (NXT, 25 Σεπτεμβρίου 2014 – 18 Νοεμβρίου 2015) ** "'Spiteful'" από τους CFO$ (NXT, 18 Νοεμβρίου 2015 - Παρόν) Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI ranked her '#29''' in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females ** PWI ranked her #3 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females ** PWI ranked her #2 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females *'WWE' **WWE SmackDown Women's Championship (2 φορές) **WWE Raw Women's Championship (3 φορές) **Money In The Bank Winner (2018) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με τη Nikki Cross Κατηγορία:Παλαίστριες Κατηγορία:Αμερικανίδες παλαίστριες Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWE Κατηγορία:WWE Raw Women's Champions Κατηγορία:WWE SmackDown Women's Champions